The story of the hawk and the spider
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: What if Clint and Natasha met each other before becoming partners? what will happen when he thinks he is dead? and will a certain agent Coulson be able to save him?... (btw,phil raises Clint. Clint and natasha meet as kids) Please Read, you might even like it :P :D


**Hey everyone! I was watching the Avengers...again, and an idea popped into my head. It wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. This fic is mainly on Clint's life growing up with Phil and how Natasha is on a mission to find him (it will make more sense as we go on, just stay with me :P) this is mainly what I made up, as you will see. In this fic Clint is only a year older than Natasha. Natasha also escaped from the red room and Russia and ends up in America. She then crosses the path of Clint who's being beaten by Trickshot.  
>This fic has Phil and Fury. Also <strong>**might**** include my own characters and the rest of the Avenger. Eventual Clintasha :D  
>This chapter is basically a back story :D Also just to let you know the: ****** is a page break :D<br>Please leave reviews I want to know if you guys want me to carry on or not, plus reviews are like cookies I can't get enough of them :P :D :P So here you go! chapter 1...**

CLINT POV:  
>Here I stood, 11 years later, the tears starting to slip down my cheeks. My legs turn to jelly as I recognise her fire like hair, and her blue eyes, that I always found myself lost in.<br>"Nat?" I whisper not quite believing the sight that was in front of me. "Natasha?"  
>"Clint?!" she shouts as she runs forwards and crashes into my arms, the force making me fall backwards and hit the floor. I sit up and clutch her closer as I cry into her hair. I feel the other half of me return, as I hold her close, and I feel my heart beat again.<br>_Please be true. Don't be a dream._ I think as she sobs into my chest, my heart breaking at the sound.  
>"I thought you were dead, I watched you die!" I whisper as sob harder, pulling her closer to me, afraid she would disappear, leaving me again. Leaving me to live, when she was dead and gone, alone to face to evil of the earth.<p>

By now I'm sure you are wounding of the story before,the story of years ago (11 years before, to be exact). So here is is, the story on how I became the best archer the world will see,but most importantly the story of how I fell in love.

Today marked my 12th birthday. It also marked 2 years since Barney abandoned me, 2 years since Swordsman left me for dead, 2 years since Trick-shot made me help him in the assassination of a criminal, 2 years since I met the one person I would do anything for.

It was that day, two years and 75 days ago, when I met Natasha Romanoff. She found me laying in the dirt, hurt and bleeding, she knelt beside me, and from the first touch of her hand on my cheek, an unbreakable bond was morphed. She picked me up off the ground aiding me until we found help, but she never left my side, she went with me to hospital, stayed with me as my injuries healed, took care of me and watched my back as I was, discharged from hospital. For the first after I was, discharged from hospital, we found ourselves in a children orphanage. They tried multiple times to split us up and send us to different adoption homes, but we refused to go. We stuck together, we had a bond that no one could break, I can't really describe it, but when we were apart it was like a part of me had died.

It was in the sixth mouth, when the workers at the orphanage had an en-genius idea of sending Natasha away without me, they did it as I slept, they took her away, right under my nose, quite literally. Since she saved me we refused to stay apart and even slept in the same bed, being with her kept the demons away. So as you could imagine when I woke up without her I panicked, I looked everywhere, Until I asked one of the orphanage workers were Natasha had gone and he replied with:  
>"She's gone, to a family. She will be better of there than with you, trust me kid."<br>And to tell you I freaked out would be an understatement. I flipped, I might have only been 10 at the time but I was a total bad ass. I kick the guy right in the gut before threatening him into taking me to her.  
>I was actually surprised it actually worked and he took me to her, I guess fear made him do stupid things.<br>Once we had arrived,I jump out of the car and ran into the house and what I ran into, fuelled an anger so deep in me I did the first thing of. I run to her just as a drunk looking man swung his fist towards her. I block the punch with my hand and push the man backwards, from her with all my strength I could muster, before taking Natasha's delicate hand and dragging her away, and into the darkness of the night.

We lived on the streets for the next year and a half living on whatever we could find. We got caught up in a couple of fights between the other homeless, who were desperate for food, but other than that we kept out of trouble,kept each other safe, had each others backs. During the months of living like rats, we came to know each other better, we told each other everything and by a month, we knew every detail about each other.

We pretty much kept to ourselves, avoiding other human interaction, keeping away from bad people. That was until 2 days ago when we met a man, he offered us money, 100 pounds to be exact if we would deliver an important package for him. Now that I think about it I have no idea why we agreed, we were desperate, I suppose. It wasn't until we got to the drop off place, until I realised what we were delivering,we gave the strange, brooding,intimidating man the package. Then we ran. But I chose to regret that decision as the man we met and his gang of thugs chased after us, we got away but it was only a day before they found us. It was that day that half of me died, as I watched her be shot, the crimson blood soaking her shirt from the hole in her stomach. Her gorgeous blue eyes meet mine one last time as she whimper's out:  
>"love you, Hawk" before falling lifelessly to the floor.<br>I let out a scream as I run to her, shaking her shoulder, pleading her to come back to me, ordering her not to leave me by myself. It was then I felt the hands pull me up and drag me away from Natasha, I catch a glimpse of a man lifting her body into his colossal, scum arms as whoever was carrying me rounded the corner of an alleyway. I scream again and again, shouting, sobbing her name, tears streaking down my cheeks. grief taking over my body, as I weep.

It was that moment I hear a voice saying:  
>"put him down, now. Or I <span>will<span> shoot."

**So that was it! chapter one! I hope you liked it. please review I need to know if I should continue. love y'all :D  
>-Leggomygreggo2 x <strong>


End file.
